


The werewolf spark

by Voidself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Blink and you miss Sterek, Cheating, Derek and Stiles are half-brothers, Kinda season 3, Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-nemeton, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Sorry Not Sorry, Stupid Sheriff, Talia is Stiles's mother, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidself/pseuds/Voidself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff is a cheater and Stiles finds out the hard way that he is a spark-werewolf hybrid and that Talia is his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so this is my second fic so if you see any mistakes they're all mine 'cause I don't have a beta. Kudos and comments are welcome and withoput further to do.... enjoy!!!
> 
> ~Love, Voidself.

“It needs to be someone who can pull you back, like an emotional tether” was what Deaton was saying.

Deaton looked at Scott and he nodded, Allison looked at Isaac and smiled. Lydia and Derek were still there not knowing who should go with Stiles, when thankfully Deaton said it.

“Derek you go with Stiles” They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

They were all standing in front of their respective ice-filled tubs holding their precious object. (Sheriff’s badge, clock, and silver bullet).

 

“Okay, get in” Deaton said with his stupidly calm voice.

 

They all breathed as they entered the cold tubs. Stiles and Allison immediately starting to shiver because of the temperature while Scott barely twitched.

 

“I’m right here okay?” Was what Derek said to Stiles as Deaton told to push them in.

  
The four people in the room (being Derek, Deaton, Isaac, and Lydia) looked at each other and then to the submerged teens. They all knew it could be very dangerous but they had to do it if they wanted to find their parents alive and save them in time. So they all just sat and waited patiently as the ritual did what they needed to find their parents, hoping and praying that they all returned safe and well (or even alive would be fine, but meh).

* * *

It had been barely 6 hours when movement began and Allison and Scott shot out of the tubs gasping. Everyone looked at them, but soon realized that Stiles was nowhere near waking up.

 

Derek went to try and wake up Stiles because this clearly shouldn’t be happening, but stopped when Deaton said “You shouldn’t do that, there is something going on in his mind that could probably kill him if you try and wake him up”

 

“Do you know what’s going on in his mind for him not to wake up?” Said Scott with obvious concern for his best friend.

  
But Deaton only gave a sad shake of his head. But Deaton then remembered that they had to save their parents and reminded them. They didn’t want to leave, but they hesitantly did as they were told looking back and hoping that Stiles would wake up and be fine.

* * *

Scott and Allison managed to save the Sheriff, Mrs. McCall, and Mr. Argent in time and took all the parents to Deaton, telling them about the ritual, which didn’t sit well with the parents by the way (but no one said nothing so it was fine), to check if Stiles was awake.

 

But when they entered the clinic and went to the back they were all shocked to see that Stiles still hadn’t woken up.

 

The Sheriff took this as his cue to panic.

 

“Stiles!!” “ Oh my GOd Stiles!” The Sheriff said with obvious fear and concern for his son. But was held back by Derek and Scott. The man was pretty strong when it came to his son apparently.

 

“Sheriff, I’m sorry to tell you this, but you can’t wake up Stiles, it might kill him if you try and do so” Deaton spoke softly but firm to the man who was now crying silent tears. The Sheriff could only nod and look at his immobile son, which was unnerving because Stiles always moved even when he was asleep.

 

All the parents took a seat and watched the tub in silence, because no one dared to break the silence. The only thing they could do was sit and watch until Stiles woke, that is  _ if _ he woke up.

  
The Sheriff was watching his son, not turning around to see anyone for fear he’d miss when Stiles woke up. Again,  _ if _ he woke up. The only noises that could be heard was the breathing of everyone.

* * *

**Inside Stiles’s head**

 

He wondered where he was and if Allison and Scott had come here too, because they found the nemeton and everything went black for a second before he was standing in the middle of the forest in who know’s where. 

 

He could see a door in the distance, so he started to run towards it. He made it to the door and went in, but this time he was sitting in the nemeton and someone was standing above him smiling. 

 

He tried to move but he couldn’t, and then he realized the roots that were tying him down, he tried to talk but no noise came out.

 

The person then began to talk and Stiles could only lay there and listen without having the chance to move or protest or even tell her( because she was wearing a dress and had long hair, so she obviously was a women) to shut up.

 

“Hi there Stiles, you may be wondering what are you doing here” she said with a soft and caring voice while she bent to sit on her knees beside him.

 

“Well, you see, my name is Talia Hale, I assume my children and brother have talked about me”

What the actual fuck!! He was talking to Talia freaking Hale!! The one who should be dead, but is standing or rather kneeling beside him looking very much alive and not burned to death at all.

 

“Of course they have, well, I’m here to help you with something that you might don’t know, but I need you not to freak out okay sweetheart?” Oh god this can’t be good.

 

“You my dear are a spark, but you already knew that, but what you didn’t know was that you Stiles are something never seen or even possible to exist” wait what?! What did she mean?? Okay, why can’t he freak out?? He is not even nervous on the outside when on the inside he’s panicking.

 

“I don’t know if you knew this dear, but you have the werewolf gene, and I know you don’t believe me, but I’m going to tell you a story about how this is possible and you have to hear me out, okay?” Okay, no. This is not happening, he is hallucinating. Yap, that’s it he’s hallucinating and this isn’t real, nop, not at all, this can’t even be true.

 

“Before you were born, your father and I knew each other, but not just as friends, we were having an affair, and I’m really sorry Stiles I didn’t mean for you to find out that Claudia wasn’t your mother, but you have to know in order to survive this. So back to where I was, I am your mother Stiles, and your birth certificate?, it’s fake, your father has the real one. You got your spark from you father, but he isn’t one because the gene jumped him, and he didn’t know about the supernatural because his family thought it would be for the best. You got the werewolf gene from me, but it jumped you, which is not uncommon.” She paused and stared at him, she had tears running down her face, and you could tell that she really was sorry about telling him all of this.

 

But Stiles didn’t care, all he could feel was  anger   rage, disgust,and betrayal. But he couldn’t express it seeing as he couldn’t move or speak or even represent any emotion. He wanted scream and cry, but what he wanted to do the most was die. He couldn’t believe his father, the man that he had admired and aspired to be like was just as bad or even worse the the guys he arrested on a daily basis, he was only a lying bastard.

 

Talia continued to speak through sobs “To u-unloc-ck your werewolf p-powers a-and w-wak-ke up you must close your eyes a-and imagine y-your wolf and your s-spark c-combinig a-nd set th-them free, s-so that th-they can mix and b-become only o-one”

 

Oh, of course he could do that, because when he got out he would confront the bastard of a father that he has, collect all of his stuff, move the hell out of the place he called home, go live somewhere else, and learn to control what would be his new powers.

 

Suddenly, Talia was not here anymore and he said what she told him to do. He imagined a brown wolf and a red colored spark joining into a shiny red glowing brown wolf. He then imagined that he was out of the hand of the roots and was floating above the nemeton.

* * *

**Back to Deaton’s clinic**

 

They were all staring in complete amazement as they saw that Stiles woke up roaring with fangs and eyes glowing a neon green, clawed hand gripping the tub so hard on its sides that it bent and the claws sank in the metal.

 

Stiles the stopped roaring, got out from the tub and turned around in the blink of an eye still in the beta shift and snarling at all of them.

 

The Sheriff walked closer first, hands up and a smile on his face to show that he was no harm, Stiles, however, still remembered his talk with ghost Talia, and growled lowly and threatening at him, crouching and getting ready to attack.

 

Derek and Scott recognized what he was about to do and pulled all the humans behind them and Isaac. The three wolves flashed their eyes, that only made Stiles retract his fangs and his glowing eyes, the claws and the growling didn’t stop, but he did stand up from the crouch.

 

Derek tried next, walking closer with only his eyes flashed and hands up. Stiles then retracted his claws and stopped the flash of his eyes. But when Derek was going to speak Stiles pushed him back against a wall and snarled in his face “Shut up!” And let him go.

He then took a step towards his father who was protected by Scott and Isaac. He didn’t make a move to move them, but began to speak instead, allowing everyone in the room to hear what he had to say to his lame excuse of a father.

 

“Oh dad” he said in a soft voice, his eyes filling with tears. “You know you couldn’t hide it from me for all of my life, did you?” His father looked in confusion and was about to speak when Stiles won him to it.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” He was screaming and crying at the same time.

 

His voice was cold and distant this time, tears still falling.” Why didn’t you tell me that you were cheating on mom?, I thought you loved her, I thought you loved me, but I guess my life is just one big mistake isn’t it? Because why else would my dad lie to me all this years? Huh?” He  wasn’t shouting, not yet at least.

 

“Stiles what are you talking about? Of course I love you, and you know I loved your mom” And there it was the uptick in his heart, when he said he loved his mom, it was one big fat lie. All of the wolves turned to look at him in horror and disgust.

 

Stiles just chuckled, but it was cold and humorless.” Scott, Isaac, I recommend you not move because, when I finish talking I might want to kill him.” They just nodded.

 

“So dad, you never told me I wasn’t my mother’s or should I call her Claudia’s son? When were you going to tell me I was you and Talia Hale’s love child?! Huh!?” He was screaming and everyone, especially Derek were looking at the Sheriff and Stiles horrorized.

 

The Sheriff was about to speak when Stiles cut him off. _ Again _ . “And do you know how I found out? It was Talia herself, talking with me about her affair with you, and how I was yours and her child, tied in the nemeton, and then she told that I was an impossible creation thanks to your affair. Do you know what I am? Huh,  _ father _ ?” He spat the word father like it was venom, making everyone flinch and shiver by the coldness and hatred in his voice.

 

“I am a werewolf spark!, thanks to you and Talia, what an  _ honor _ ” he said with sarcasm and venom dripping the word honor.

  
Everyone in the room could see the shame and guilt rolling off the Sheriff, but nobody felt pity for him, especially not Stiles. He just snarled and said “ I am no son of yours, you are dead to me and I am dead to you, I will not see you again nor will you see me and when I go tomorrow to pick my things you will not be there, because if you are I’ll just kill you not even worrying if Argent or whoever kills me, and then you can reunite with Talia, the love of your life, but I hope you go and rot in hell, because even though Talia made a mistake she was a good women, not like you, a sorry excuse of a man and father.” And with that he looked everyone in the eye except for the Sheriff, gave nod, and before leaving he said “ Sorry if I said something to offend you Derek, but I hope you understand”. With that said he shut the door and everyone looked to where the Sheriff was crying and left him alone.

* * *

 


	2. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! I'm having personal issues and a lot of school work!! All mistakes are mine!! Kudos adn comments are aprecciated a lot. 
> 
> ~Love, Voidself

Packing his things was a blur to Stiles. Maybe it was the sadness, maybe the rage, maybe betrayal, maybe the loss, but who knows. He just did it and was out of ther in 3 hours. His father nowhere to be seen, and he was glad about it, because if his father showed up Stiles may have killed him. And that wouldn't be very nice, but gladly he didn't. So he just packed, glanced at his childhood "home", put his house keys in the table, and wrote a note that said:

_ Dear traitor, _

_       I hope you rot in hell where you deserve, you're never seeing or hearing of me again, and if you do well it won't be good. I hate you, don't even think about calling me, I already have a new phone. I left all of your things here, but there is no trace of me, I ripped myself from all of the photos and valuable possessions, don't worry. Hopefully you die alone like the bastard you are. _

_ Die in hell, Stiles. _

* * *

Stiles didn't know where he was staying, but at the moment he had one thing in mind, find everything about his "species". He was part werewolf, that wasn't so hard since he knew practically everything about them, so that was odd the list. But he was also a spark, which he knew he was but knew close to nothing about it .

_Maybe Deaton has something about sparks._ He thought, but not right now. He couldn't go there because just 3 hours ago his life went to hell. So maybe tomorrow, yeah tomorrow sounds fine.

Now he had to find somewhere he could stay in while he looked for a place or a job, whatever comes first.

_Well, let's see my options for a residence._ He began to list places where he could stay for free for some time.

__

Lydia. No, she had her mother, who didn't know of the supernatural, so there's that.

Scott. No, he had Isaac, and Mrs.McCall would be very hard to look at in the eye, after all she did have something going on with the sheriff, although maybe not anymore.

Allison. Absolutely not, her father was a werewolf hunter, even though they had a truse, Stiles was an unknown species, so no thanks.

Derek. Ah, the lovely, super hot, brooding sourwolf who hated (probably not hated, but seemed like) Stiles. But maybe he would let Stiles live with him, he saved his werewolf ass many times, and they were half-brothers. (He flinched at that thought).

__

Well, Derek it is, because no way in hell was he going to stay with Creepy Peter or rather Creepy  _ Uncle  _ Peter. Yeah, not happening.

* * *

He drove in his jeep all the way to Derek's loft, grabbing the steering wheel with such force it started to bend.  _ Right I'm a werewolf now, gotta watch those new muscles,  _ the thought was both exciting and depressing at the same time. But he didn't have time for a pity party, well, not yet.

 

2 blocks away from the loft he stopped and grabbed his  _ new _  phone, which he thankfully had passed all of his important contacts. He reached the name Derek and pressed dial.

Derek answered at the 3rd ring.

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Hey Derek, it's Stiles" _

_ "Stiles? Are you okay?" _

_ "Yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering if I could stay with you for a while. Just while I get a job and a place for myself?" _

_ "Yeah sure, I'll be waiting for you" _

_ "Thanks Derek, I owe you big time" _

_ "It's nothing Stiles, see you soon" _

_ "Yeah thanks, bye" _

He breathed a sigh of relief and started to drive towards Derek's loft again.

He arrived 2 minutes later, turned his jeep off, and grabbed 2 duffle bags that had some clothes for him for at least 1 or 2 weeks.

He looked up to the building and took a deep breath. From down here he could smell Derek. The forest, leather, strawberries, and something musky that he could only identify as the earth after a storm.

* * *

**Derek’s POV**

 

Since the reveal that Stiles was his half-brother, he noticed. Every time he smelled Stiles he smelled something familiar  _ pack _ his mind supplied, but he could never figure it out, so he just ignored it. But now he knew what it was, it was Hale blood. But the smell was very faint due to Stiles’ spark and his half Stilinski blood.

 

He had been paving and very deep in thought when his phone rang, he saw and thought for a moment before picking it up without checking the name of who was calling him.

 

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Hey Derek, it's Stiles" _

_ "Stiles? Are you okay?" _

_ "Yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering if I could stay with you for a while. Just while I get a job and a place for myself?" _

_ "Yeah sure, I'll be waiting for you" _

_ "Thanks Derek, I owe you big time" _

_ "It's nothing Stiles, see you soon" _

_ "Yeah thanks, bye" _

 

He didn’t know why he accepted housing Stiles, but he was his half-brother and now that he thought about it, Stiles didn’t have any other place to go.

 

Something warm spread through him now because he just realized something. He had more family, more  _ pack _ . And his newfound family wanted to be with him _ ,  _ live with him, even if it was just for a little bit. 

  
He smiled at that thought and sat down to wait for Stiles. He heard the rumble of the jeep two minutes later, and stood by the door. He could smell Stiles, it was a sweet, like chocolate, but with something like mint, roses, sunshine, all of that mingled with magic. And of course, the smell of Hale blood, of pack.

* * *

**_Back to Stiles POV_ **

 

He went for the stairs and went up to the loft, where he knew with his new enhanced senses that Derek was at the door waiting for him already.

 

He was proven right when he had barely even stepped out of the stairs and the door to the loft was thrown open. He had to hold back a smile at his half-brother’s antics.

 

He stepped inside and Derek took his bags and placed them on the coffee table before he could even blink, and then he was being suffocated by a brick wall, I mean Derek.

 

He was dumbfounded for a minute before returning the hug. __

 

_ “Hey”  _ He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

And Derek responded with a soft little “Hey” of his own.

_ “Why are we hugging?”  _ He knew he ruined the moment but he had to ask because Derek didn’t just hug people.

_ “You smell nice, like family and pack”  _ Was the answer that he received. 

 

And oddly enough he was satisfied with the answer and embraced Derek a little tighter and Derek returned it with the same strength, one that would have crushed him if he was still a human. 

 

They embraced for a little while, scent marking each other, nuzzling and sniffing each other.

 

When they finally let go of each other they both had tears in their eyes but a stupid goofy grin plastered on both of their faces.   

 

Stiles then remembered that they had other family and thought that they should know too. 

 

He hesitated at first not wanting to ruin the moment, but did it nonetheless. He actually didn’t want to let Peter know, but Peter being Peter would find out sooner or later.

_ “I think we should call Peter and Cora, you know, to let them know what happened and about this new information, because they also deserve to know, they’re family too after all, right?”  _ He felt like rambling but decided against it because he was emotionally exhausted to express his thought today, but maybe tomorrow.

 

_ “Yeah, they should know” _ Was the short reply he got. 

 

They let go off each other and Derek called Cora. (Because Stiles didn’t have her number, and even if he did Cora wouldn’t answer him).

 

“ _ Hey Der, what’s up?” _

_ “Uh, hey Cor, I got some news” _

_ “Which are?” _

Derek hesitated for a moment before stealing himself.

“ _ We have another brother” _

Stiles face-palmed himself, because of course Derek didn’t know how to sugar coat anything or at least be subtle.

 

But before Cora could react Derek said “ _ You need to come back to Beacon Hills, love you, bye” _ And hung the phone.

 

Stiles sighed, but couldn’t help the grin that plastered itself on his face.

 

_ “You should call Peter now” _ Stiles said, it was clear in his voice that he didn’t want Peter to know, but he couldn’t really keep this from his *shudder* new  _ Uncle _ .

 

“ _ Right, yeah I should call him” _

 

_ “No need to nephew I already know everything about our new-found family member”  _ Peter said from the door on the loft from where he was reclining, making the brothers startled because they hadn’t even noticed he entered.

 

“ _ We should have a little talk before your sister arrives shouldn’t we nephews _ ?” Peter said in that stupid curious creepy voice of his.

At that Derek and Stiles looked at each other confused but nodded at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The talk, Cora arrives, something intriguing happens that I am not going to tell any of you.
> 
> Love you all!!!


	3. Family stays together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!!!! Enjoy the chapter guys
> 
> ~Love, Voidself

**Stiles POV**

 

Peter just stood there, he wanted to talk but he wasn't making a move to talk first, so I did.

 

" _So, uh, what'd you want to talk about?"_  

 

I think that made the trick because  _Uncle_ Peter (God it still makes me want to shiver thiking he's my uncle) started talking.

 

_" Well, Stiles you should know that Cora's your twin"_  Of course he can't be gentle, just telling the truth like that. Wow.

 

But wait, he said twin?! Of fucking course, cause my life isn't complicated as it is I have a twin that probably hates me.

 

_" What?"_ I managed to choke out.

 

He rolled his eyes as if I was the most stupid person on earth  _" I said-"_ But I interrupted

 

_"I know what you said, I just, how? How did you know? Did you know all along?"_  Because if he did he is a very shitty Uncle, because you know he tried to kill me, more than once.

 

_" No, I didn't know, but I did have my suspicions. Your scent was always so familiar, but i couldn't place it, I'm sure Derek here had the same problem, but now I know, it was Hale blood, pack, family. And for Cora being your twin, you two look very similar. The same eyes, the same nose, same hair color, and if you didn't notice you're both sarcastic, smartass little shits."_  

 

Okay, let's make something clear, I am not oblivious, I did notice that Cora had similarities, like all that Peter said, and our disgust of frogs (A/N if you don't find them disgusting and terrifying there's something very wrong with you), but let me tell you that we do not have the same attitude, Cora is mean, confident, and blunt, I'm not.

 

But Peter being the creeper he is also said  _" You also have the same birthday so there's that too"_

 

_"Wait a moment, how do_ you _know my birthday?"_ No, wait I know how

 

_" I looked into your files"_  there it is. At least i know I'm not the only one who breaks into places for files. Has to run in the family.

 

" _Because that's not creepy at all"_  Peter scowled at me and Derek just snorted, but then someone cleared their throat.

 

We all turned to look at Cora who was standing at the door, looking bored.

 

But then I felt a pain in the back of my head. I fell to my knees and saw that Derek and Cora where infront of me yelling but I couldn't hear them, suddenly I wasn't in the loft but at Deaton's clinic.

 

But the strange thing was that Talia Hale was in the examination table, shouting, a man who I assume was her husband at her side clutching her hand, and a younger Deaton was at her feet telling her to push and breathe.

 

That's when I realized a very young Derek, and a teenage Laura looking very excited, but then a pair of screaming voices brought me back to Talia.

 

There at her feet was Deaton, smiling and holding to little babies, and that's when it hit me, the day of my birth. After I realized that a rush of memories came to me.

 

I woke up with a jolt, gasping for breath. I realized I was in the floor of the loft, with ver worried half-siblings and Uncle.

 

" _I remember, I remember everything"_  I said, looking at everyone.

 


	4. A little too much, but at the same time not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, well, what can I say? I didn't want anyone mad so, you know, decided to post this, I hope you enjoy that you dont hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I have writers block as well as some problems at home, but I hope this is enough for now. No beta (as I said before), all mistakes are mine. Kudos and comments are appreciated, let me know what you think, I hope you like that I changed my style of writing a bit, tell me what you think, yay or not? 
> 
> ~Love, Voidself

Previously on  _ The werewolf spark…… _

 

“ _ I remember, I remember everything” _

 

**Now** ……

 

*3rd person POV*

 

After getting a memory rush, Stiles passed out.

 

Two of the Hales looked at each other, panicked, while the other one watched with mild amusement from the corner.

 

“ Can someone tell me, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED AND EXPLAIN TO ME ALL OF  _ THIS?! _ “  Said Cora, rising her voice gradually, motioning all around her when she said, “this”

 

Derek sighed, it was going to be a hell of a long night.

 

“ Ok, let’s start with the basics…” And like that, 4 hours were spent by the two Hale siblings, Derek explaining everything that happened at the clinic, his suspicions that were later confirmed, what their Uncle said, and said Uncle was getting his kicks out of seeing Cora’s face go through several different emotions, Peter had never seen her show  _ that _ much emotion in such a short time span. And as for the other Hale….. Well, he was having a nap in Derek’s bed.

 

“So you’re telling me, that I have a twin, to whom we both treated like shit, that is the first spark-werewolf hybrid in the history of ever, is a genius, loyal to a fault, sarcastic little shit, and that it’s  _ STILES _ , that’s what you’re telling me?” Core couldn’t hide her shock, or that little bit of hope she felt, but honestly? She didn’t want to, it felt nice feeling something other than anger and resentment.

 

And to know that she had more family? A twin, of all things?! You can’t really blame her.

 

Derek nodded, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I just said, and we could’ve done this in about 30 minutes if you had not started asking questions, now I can see the resemblance between you and Stiles” he huffed, but there was no actual irritation, just a fondness and happiness that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

At about 8:00 p.m. Stiles finally woke up, and man were the Hales nervous, well, not Peter, ‘cause he’s an ass.

 

“ Did I get hit by a car?” was the first thing Stiles said when he was somewhat coherent.

 

“No, but you did get a memory rush, how do you think you’d feel, like flowers and light and everything nice?” Of course the first thing Peter said in a span of almost 6 hours was a scoff and some sarcasm on the side. 

 

Peter Hale, ladies and gentlemen.

 

“ Ah, right, and you’re still alive and creeping (A/N: See what I did there? No? Okay, continue), why are you even here? Don’t you have some children to eat or something? I bet your cave is dark and cold, just the way you like it, why don’t you go there?” And that was a sarcastic little shit, I mean Stiles Stilinski (Hale?).

 

“It may come off as a surprise but I have an apartment downtown, and I’m actually interested in what you saw,  _ nephew _ ” Once again, an applause for Peter Hale.

 

Stiles’s mature response was to roll his eyes and stick out his tongue.

 

Derek shook his head to his family’s ( Family, huh, it felt nice being able to say that again) antics. “ If you two are done now, we are going to go for some dinner, and after we have a good night’s sleep, we are going to talk about this, like adults” He shot them both pointed looks “ At 10:30 tomorrow morning, now, Peter you can go to wherever you go, Thing 1, Thing 2 let’s go, I’m hungry”

 

With a huff Peter went out the door while Stiles and Cora frowned at Derek’s back on the walk down to the camaro.

 

“Shotgun!” Both of the twins shouted, followed by a glare and then.

 

“ Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

 

“ Hah, Scissors cut paper!” said Stiles smugly

 

“ Yeah? Well kicks hurt like hell” Said Cora before…

 

“ Motherfucker!” Stiles was in the floor clutching his mini Stiles in pain, while Derek grimaced in sympathy for his brother.

 

Cora smugly took the front seat, and a still sore Stiles ( Werewolf or not a kick in the balls, from a werewolf specially, hurt like Hell), although begrudgingly and glaring at Cora, went to the back seat while Derek got in the driver’s seat and started the car.

 

No doubt dinner would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I'm looking for a beta so let me know if you're interested.
> 
> ~Love you, Voidself


End file.
